


More to the Story

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, H50 Beatlemania prompt fest, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has to come clean about that one time in Thailand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	More to the Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [armillarysphere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/gifts).



> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> A bit of ridiculouslness that I wrote for the H50 Beatlemania prompt-fest that I'm hosting. Come play!  
> Prompt: Steve/Danny, or gen - "I saw her standing there" - Steve loses a bet and has to finally tell Danny about that time in Thailand...

"Let me get this straight," Danny said. "Your SEAL buddies bought you a night with a prostitute?"

"Yes," Steve replied.

"Okay." Danny pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, I can deal with that. I mean I don't love that you did, but lots of men go to prostitutes. In fact I don't know why it's a big secret."

"Well..." Steve said. He looked down at the floor, avoiding Danny's eyes. "There's more to the story."

"Of course there is," Danny said his voice dangerously calm. "Do tell."

"It was mostly a joke--trying to embarrass the CO." Steve sighed. "We met her in a bar and they pooled their money to send her to my room. She stripped down before I could so much as blink..."

"Yeah? And?" Danny asked.

"And when I saw her standing there I realized _she_ had a dick," Steve said, the words rushing out.

"Oh," Danny said, stunned. "You mean, like, transsexual?"

Steve nodded solemnly.

"What did you do?" Danny asked.

"Well she was already paid for..."

"Steven!" Danny exclaimed. "You didn't!"

Steve shrugged and walked over to the dresser, turning his back to Danny. Danny stared at Steve. His shoulders were hunched and every muscle in his body was tense. Danny had a sneaking suspicion that Steve was waiting for him to leave. And no matter how much Danny wished he hadn't pressed Steve about the way he blushed whenever Thailand was mentioned on the news, he was never going to leave over something like this.

"Okay," Danny murmured.

Steve spun around and gaped at Danny. "Okay?"

"So you had sex with a transsexual prostitute, it's hardly the end of the world, or the end of this relationship," Danny said. "But Steve, I hope you know that in the future if you so much as look at another person, regardless of gender..."

"Understood," Steve said, a relieved smile spreading over his face.

"And Steve?"

"Yeah?"

Danny smirked. "No matter how much I ask, don't ever tell me why you can't say 'Amsterdam' without giggling."

"Giggling! I don't giggle," Steve said, affronted. "I have never giggled in my life."

Danny laughed. "You keep telling yourself that."


End file.
